one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Straif
Charles Straif is an aspiring Pirate who wishes to have his name plastered everywhere. To newcomers to meeting him, he refers to himself as the 'Future Pirate King'. His dream, of course, is to follow in his father's footsteps and walk further, eventually becoming the Pirate King that his Dad couldn't become. Backstory 'So you want to know why I'm setting out for the Grand Line? Well, I might as well oblige, since I'm going to be the King of Pirates and a biography sells well! So, here's how it goes... I was born in an island located in the West Blue, Gizu Island. Heard of it? Doubt it since it's such a small island. Anyways, I was born and raised there with my Mom. Wasn't nothing too tragic and it shouldn't be. Anyways, my Mom was always telling me about my Dad. My Dad was a parent, apart of the late yonkou known as Captain Awad. My Dad stuck with that man until Awad faced his death in battle with the late Pirate King Emberey. Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, my Mom told all about his adventures It was great as my Dad's cre slowly advanced from a Supernova crew into a Supernova alliance. And then, the moment that made my Dad's crew the best crew in history! They defeated a yonkou crew and took their place as the new Yonkous! But that was just one of their achievements, as the crew decided to take a piece out of the World Government. They either attacked a marine crew or a marine crew attackrd them. . . Can't remember but the point Is that they destroyed almost every marine in the crew. Even Admiral Aohebi! This was during the Great Pirate War and the Awad Pirates had virtually destroyed the World Government by rendering useless their strongest fleet. Now, the Awad Pirates were known as the strongest threats on the sea and they wanted to Pirate King title. However, due to some unfortunate circumstances, the Emberey Pirates took out the Awad pirates. My Dad died with them, and my Mom stopped telling me stories about pirates due to the regret. So I stopped being interested and decided to live my life. However! In the North Blue, an island known as Gull Island held the battle between two very powerful groups. The Fleet Admiral Leeroy Dell was there and Captain Bluecoat! However. . . Dell was killed and Bluecoat was apprehended. This started the great pirate boom. . . And I just couldn't help myself in not joining this surge of pirates! So now I'm going to set out, get my crew and become Pirate King. Won't be that hard, if my dad could get close enough to such a title. . . Then I'm going to complete his dreams for him! And thats it so far. So watch and see what happens. It'll be interesting no doubt to watch the future Pirate King's journey.' Personality The youthful pirate is generally optimistic and welcoming, asking literally anyone he sees fit to join his crew. Along with his optimistic attitude, comes with cockiness that makes the pirate believe he can kick anyone's ass at anytime. This usually comes with an earth-shattering defeat due to his current physical weakness, as suggested with his quick battle with Vice Admiral Roq. The pirate doesn't seem to show hints of emotional abuse and seems to have a generally positive output on life, and doesn't seem to bode well with people sharing their emotional tragedies. Combat Charles mainly uses his fists, using a flintlock pistol strapped into his scarf belt as distractions or for closing the gap between him and his opponents. His fight with Marine Dope Salt and Marine Garret Lynas is a good example of this as Charles kept the tides even with a weakened devil fruit user and a very healthy marine by applying pressure to the Dope Salt while keeping Garret on his toes. When engaged in close combat, Charles has a good punching fist and is able to dish damage when he wants too. His fighting style is unnamed at the moment. Inventory * Flintlock Pistol * Eternal Pose to Old Orchard Category:Pirates Category:Player